The invention is directed to bis-(2-ethylamino-4-diethylamino-s-triazin-6-yl)tetrasulfide (V 480), a process for its production, its use, and vulcanizable mixtures containing it. The corresponding disulfide is known from German Pat. No. 1,669,954 and the related Westlinning U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,537. The entire disclosure of Westlinning is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon. The disulfide can be produced for example from the corresponding mercaptotriazine by oxidation with iodine or hydrogen peroxide. The compound thus obtained is employed as a vulcanization accelerator in rubber mixtures.
The problem to be solved by the invention is to find a compound which imparts better properties to vulcanizates and process for the production of the compound.